The Marauders and Us
by TeddyLupinIsMF
Summary: AU. A different cast fit into the marauders and create some interesting changes. What chaos, friendships and mischief will be manage?


Disclaimer: We do not own anything not owned by us… so, we don't own HP or its world…

A/N : This story is entirely AU and things will get clearer as we go on with the story. By the way, this story was originally thought up at one thirty at night and is written by a 15 year old and her ten year old brother – bare with us! Hope you enjoy!

I, Chris Stone, was standing on platform 9 and three quarters. I was about to board the Hogwarts express with my twin, Charlie, and our best friend, Lily Evans. My name is actually Christopher but I prefer Chris and Charlie's name isn't really Charlie either, she's really called Charlotte, but she prefers her short name as well. Lily's name really is her name though, because she got a nice, short name. Not like her older, annoying, sister, Petunia. She was a year above us and was in Ravenclaw. I never understood why she got into Ravenclaw – she's really stupid. Our older brother, Carl, was a fifth year, Hufflepuff prefect, and already on the train. After kissing our parents goodbye for the last time we pulled ourselves onto the train and started walking through the corridor. We were all giddy with happiness and excitement and none of us talked much as we looked around for an empty compartment. Finally, we found an almost empty one, in which there were only two boys, who looked about our age. One had long black hair and grey eyes and the other had messy black hair and hazel eyes behind round glasses. They seemed to be talking.

"May we sit with you?" Charlie asked them.

"Sure." The messy haired boy said. We entered the compartment and put our luggage under our sits. I sat down next to the long haired boy as Lily sat beside the Messy haired one, with Charlie next to her on the other side.

"Are you first years too?" I asked them.

"Nope, we're first years three" the long haired boy said, grinning. I laughed while Lily and Charlie rolled their eyes and the messy haired boy looked confused.

"Wha…?" He started but then stopped himself. " oooh, I get it, good one mate."

At this delay all of us laughed and James looked somewhat offended.

"Anyway" he said, trying to change the conversation. " I'm James Potter."

"And I 'm Sirius Black" said the long haired one.

"You're a black?!" James suddenly burst out.

Sirius lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yea"

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright" James said.

"What's the problem with being a black?" Lily asked.

"Well, you see, my family are all purebloods and they hate muggleborns and such… but I'm not like them" he said quickly, " I don't care where you come from."

Charlie sniffed and held up her head. " Don't care for us, do you?"

I knew she was being sarcastic, but Sirius didn't seem to know that. And I do understand him – what other eleven year old is ever sarcastic?

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way" he said, his cheeks going slightly red.

"It's alright." I assured him, "it's her idea of a joke. I'm Chris, by the way, but you can call me Crisp if you find it too hard…"

"Oh, Chris, you're the only one who finds it too hard." Charlie demanded.

"No." I said, "I find it three hard." All the boys laughed and even Charlie had to smile, although at the same time she shook her head.

"I'm Charlie" Charlie said.

"And this is our best friend, L…" I started saying but Lily cut me off.

"I can stand up for myself, thank you very much." She said indignantly. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

James nodded at her "Nice to meet you."

She smiled at him.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor!" James said confidently.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked.

"I just do. Gryffindor's the best!"

"I hope to be a Gryffindor too!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I want to be a Gryffindor three!" I said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked, thinking of the pun that had now been used once too many.

"No!" Sirius shouted. " I'm Sirius."

"Oh, come on." Charlie said, rolling her eyes.

Even James and I didn't laugh, it really wasn't that funny.

Just then the compartment door slid open, and a sandy haired boy, looking our age and extremely nervous, entered. He had amber eyes and two scratches along his face.

"Um, I, may I, I was wondering if, if maybe I…"the boy stuttered.

"Yes, you can sit." Charlie said kindly.

He nodded, murmured a small thank you and sat down beside me, opposite Charlie.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Remus." Sirius and James both said.

There an awkward pause for a moment, but just then, luckily, the trolley women passed by.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" She said, smiling at us.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, running towards the sweet packed trolley, Sirius and I right behind him.

"Buy something for us too!" Lily shouted after me.

"OK!"

When we sat back down, our hands were filled with candy.

"Aren't you buying anything Remus?"

"No, I think I'll pass."

Just then I noticed how ill he looked.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea, sure…"

"You really don't look too well." Lily said, sounding concerned.

"Oh, I was, I was sick last week." He said," I'm fine now though."

"Do you want Candy?" Sirius asked. "Candy always makes me feel better!" He was already halfway through his third pumpkin pasty.

"No, thanks."

"Are you…" I was going to ask if he was sure, but Charlie kicked my leg.

"He said he didn't want any, stop nagging him." She said, and indeed, Remus looked grateful.

As the rest of the train ride passed, James, Sirius, LiLy and I played a game of exploding snap while Remus and Charlie read books. At one point, when Lily got really agitated because the game exploded in her face, and Sirius and James didn't help her temper, and started laughing at her ashen face, she accused them of cheating, and huffed of to sit next to Charlie, where they both started talking about the book Charlie was reading (I think it was called the Hitchhikers guide to the universe or something and it was really thick with a light blue cover) Remus soon joining them.

We were edging towards the end of the ride, gliding past the rocky mountain passes that led to Hogwarts castle, when a chocolate frog James had opened, flew onto Lily's head. Lily let out a scream as the slippery, chocolate amphibian slid down her face. James, panicking, tried to take it off, with the result of poking her in the eye. She screamed harder and Charlie scooped it off her face and through it out the window.

"Why did you do that?" James shouted, looking out the window, where the frog had just disappeared.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT?!" Lily shouted. "YOUR CHOCOLATE FROG?! NOT THE FACT IT WAS O-N M-Y H-E-A-D?! NOT THE FACT YOU ACTUALLY POKED ME IN THE EYE?!" Her voice had gone all shrilly.

I leaned towards Sirius how was next to me "OuOh…" I whispered. I knew Lily since I remember myself and her voice rising to such levels was never, ever a good sign.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE, DO YOU?! JUST YOUR PRECIOUS CHOCOLATE! YOU..YOU… IGNORANT, AROGANT IDIOT!" she poked his chest with every accusation and then, out of breath, sat down at the opposite side of the compartment and crossed her arms, staring at the compartment door.

"I'm sorry..." James started but Lily interrupted him.

"Shut up. Just, just shut up." She said.

James huffed and sat down, looking out the window. We all stayed standing, not sure what to do, for about two minutes, when the train stopped. Lily stood up and lifted her bags, half running out of the compartment and Charlie and I were soon behind her.

We were out of the train – next stop: Hogwarts castle.


End file.
